Moi, président
by Reimusha
Summary: En cette belle matinée du 15 mai 2012, un Cal Lightman stupéfait s'aperçoit que son influence s'étend même outre-Atlantique. Défi.


_Ce défi a été écrit (_ _à l'arrache)_ _dans le cadre de l'atelier d'écriture d'un autre site. J'ai choisi de reprendre le défi du mois d'avril, très justement nommé POISSON D'AVRIL, que j'ai agrémenté des fioritures stylistiques suivantes : faire un portrait, éviter les dialogues et choisir un fandom pionnier (pour l'auteur et sur le site de publication original)._

* * *

 **MOI, PRÉSIDENT**

* * *

La lumière franche et chaleureuse du soleil de ce jour de mai se fraye un chemin entre les lames des persiennes, traçant des sillons pulvérulents qui viennent rompre l'obscurité relative dans laquelle est plongée la pièce. Avachi sur votre chaise ergonomique, les pieds négligemment posés sur votre bureau, vous contemplez d'un œil torve la télévision, bloquée sur la chaîne d'informations, qui débite les bêtises habituelles suite à un événement d'une importance internationale. Vous coupez le son et posez la télécommande sur l'un des accoudoirs avant de vous balancer en arrière, atteignant sans mal l'ultime limite de votre équilibre.

Ce n'est pas votre faute.

Après tout, vous n'avez fait qu'émettre un avis. Êtes-vous responsable de l'aura d'omniscience dont on vous entoure et qui fait de vous le pape du déchiffrage de la micro-expression ?

Bon, un peu.

Beaucoup.

C'est vrai que vous avez œuvré toute votre vie pour obtenir cette notoriété. Mais vous n'êtes pas responsable pour autant de la naïveté des gens. Vous passez votre temps à dénoncer les mensonges des autres, prouvant par là-même que tout le monde triche avec la vérité, pourtant nul ne semble penser un seul instant que, vous aussi, vous pouvez mentir.

Mentir… c'est un grand mot. Disons plutôt exagérer la réalité.

Pourtant, les faits sont là : votre parole est sacrée. Aussi fiable qu'un Évangile. Qui oserait mettre votre science en doute ? Les gens vous croient à force de médiatiser vos affaires promptement menées et résolues, ils ont confiance en votre jugement qu'ils pensent, à juste titre, infaillible. Si vous insinuez, juste avant une élection, qu'un des candidats cache un secret honteux pouvant nuire à la Nation, vous instillez le doute dans l'esprit de la population. Et si vous l'affirmez, l'allégation devient vraie.

Vous vous mordez la lèvre inférieure, signe manifeste d'embarras. Juste après, votre muscle orbiculaire droit se contracte brièvement, soulevant un coin de votre bouche.

Dégoût.

Ah ! Il ne l'a pas volée.

Cela dit, vous l'aimez bien, ce type. Une véritable mine d'or pour vos études de l'expression corporelle humaine. Ce n'est pas pour rien que sa bouille étonnée figure en bonne place dans votre panthéon des tartuffes, placardé sur votre hall d'accueil au vu et au su de tous.

Ce gars est un livre ouvert, une manne d'informations accessibles au tout venant. N'importe quel pécore se donnant un tant soit peu de mal serait sans doute arrivé à la même conclusion que vous. Quel homme sain d'esprit voterait en toute confiance pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu discret et dont les émotions se lisent à même le visage, sans aucun filtre ni aucune maîtrise. Un mec aussi bourré de tics, c'est un sujet d'expérience, pas un politique.

Peut-être avez-vous bien fait ? Peut-être méritait-il de se voir refuser le sacre suprême ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas déjà goûté au faste et à l'apparat. Ne s'est-il pas largement goinfré pendant les cinq années précédentes ? Il semble légitime, lorsqu'on a fait aussi bonne chère, de laisser la place au glouton suivant. Vous croyez d'ailleurs savoir que le challenger en question n'est pas en reste en termes de gourmandise.

La télévision, désormais silencieuse, laisse défiler les images assombries d'un défilé organisé au millimètre sous des trombes d'eau. Vous regardez en soupirant le petit homme replet dont le tronc émerge d'une splendide voiture française, remontant une avenue noire de monde, véritable mer de parapluies offrant ça-et-là de petites touches de couleur émaillant la noirceur oppressante de la foule. L'heureux élu, stoïque sous les averses diluviennes, salue solennellement son public, les lunettes opaques à force de buée. Vous esquissez un sourire en coin. Mépris. Le bonhomme a quelque chose de fragile et d'un peu ridicule.

Mais vous n'êtes pas dupe. Vous savez, pour avoir étudié son profil, qu'il est animé par une soif de pouvoir et de reconnaissance au moins aussi grande que celle de son prédécesseur, et qu'il possède une estime de sa propre personne proportionnelle à son tour de taille. Il va mener le monde en bateau. Tous ceux qui le prennent à tort pour un guignol ou un bouffon découvriront bien assez tôt qu'il est capable d'un machiavélisme digne de son illustre mentor, l'homme malicieux qui a tenu les rênes du pays pendant quatorze ans. Vous observez ce visage rond et poupin, encore marqué par la fatigue et les combats d'opinion qu'il lui a fallu mener ces dernières semaines. Le régime qu'il était si fier d'avoir entamé au début de sa campagne n'est plus semble-t-il qu'un lointain souvenir et vous constatez que ce pays soi-disant nutritionnellement parfait n'est pas forcément épargné par la mal-bouffe. Son costume le gêne aux entournures et l'une de ses manches, trop courte, laisse apparaître une chemise aussi élégante qu'une tranche de Goudah sous vide. Sa cravate est de travers et vous vous demandez comment son équipe de communication a pu laisser passer de telles erreurs.

Non, ce n'est pas votre faute. Bien sûr, vous avez évoqué lors d'une interview la tension qui marquait les épaules de l'autre candidat après les élections du premier tour, les agitant de soubresauts coupables et incontrôlables, et sous-entendu que, peut-être, un homme qui affichait si peu de foi dans ses propres promesses au travers de tant de signes manifestes de mépris ne devait pas être élu à la tête d'une Nation. Mais comment auriez-vous pu croire un seul instant que vos propos seraient relayés outre-Atlantique, et votre opinion écoutée et approuvée par des millions d'électeurs ?

Au départ, il ne s'agissait que d'un pari. Un pari stupide. Vous vous êtes vanté auprès de Foster de pouvoir influencer toute la population d'un pays étranger, et elle vous a mis au défi de le lui prouver. Vous et votre grande gueule… Que ne feriez-vous pas pour impressionner votre collaboratrice ?

Vous ignoriez que votre acte allait avoir des répercussions aussi importantes.

Au fond, ce n'était qu'une blague.

Un simple poisson d'avril.

Qui a pris des proportions de baleine obèse.

Les sourcils relevés, mimant involontairement l'expression du malheureux tenant du titre trônant en bonne place dans votre entrée, incrédule face à l'ampleur des événements, vous réalisez brusquement que vous avez gagné votre pari.

Et que, grâce à vous, la France a un nouveau Président au nom parfaitement inadéquat. C'est au moins aussi ironique qu'un homme éclairé qui ne l'a pas vu venir.

Drôle de pays.


End file.
